Fascinante Amizade
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Um Yaoi bem romântico entre Clark e Lex com uma pitada de mistério sobrenatural típico de Smallville. Quem não se sentir bem com Yaoi (relação homossexual entre homens) não deve ler.
1. Cartas, Mistérios e Surpreendentes Revel

Nota Inicial: Hoje é 10/08/03. Smallville foi uma série que me fascinou por um motivo em especial: Alexander Luthor ou como é mais conhecido, Lex Luthor... É difícil você passar a gostar de um personagem do qual você sempre teve raiva em tantos animes e filmes e essa série conseguiu fazer isso comigo. Super Man é um clássico, não se pode negar e um de seus grandes inimigos é, sem dúvida, Lex Luthor... Clark é o bem... Lex é o mal... E normalmente (vejam só... eu disse "normalmente" e não "obrigatoriamente") nossa tendência é torcer pelo mocinho, desprezando e odiando aquele que está do lado mau da história. Lex foi um vilão que eu particularmente sempre desprezei e até tratei com indiferença e por isso mesmo considero Smallville como uma série intrigante, pois fez com que eu me apaixonasse por Lex Luthor e colocasse Clark Kent em um afastado segundo plano... Pois é... Há quem não goste da série justamente por isso... Afinal, quem já ouviu falar de uma amizade sincera entre Lex e Clark? Mas é isso que acontece em Smallville... Clark é o amigo mais (talvez o único) importante de Lex Luthor e a recíproca é verdadeira... Clark faz tudo que é possível (e até o impossível, se preciso) para ver Lex bem.

Para quem não sabe do que estou falando, Smallville é uma série que relata fatos da vida de Clark Kent antes dele ir para Metrópolis trabalhar no Planeta Diário, antes dele ser o Super Homem com aquela roupa azul e vermelha (totalmente discreta ^^). Ele mora na cidade de Smallville (daí o nome da série onde no SBT tem o complemento "As Aventuras do Super Boy" e na Warner "Toda História tem um Começo") com seus pais, os Kent e seus amigos Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross e claro.... Lex.

E a idéia do Yaoi? Aviso que este fic é um yaoi não-hentai viu, pessoal! Entre Clark e Lex.... É o primeiro yaoi que eu escrevo e até pode ser o último por que considero um estilo muito difícil de lidar por conta da sua fragilidade... E também por que é muito difícil achar uma dupla com tanta afinidade como esses dois (apenas nessa série)... Quem sabe Hiei e Kurama, né? Hehehe... Eu sempre achei que aqueles dois também possuem uma afinidade fora do comum.

Clark sempre foi apaixonado por Lana, mas na minha opinião ela é muito chata e Lex... Bom... Lex é um homem que apesar de jovem, tem muito poder financeiro e talvez por isso ele só tenha atraído mulheres ruins. Sempre torci para que alguém o amasse sinceramente assim como eu (é, eu sou apaixonada pelo Lex de Smallville), mas nenhuma que passou pela sua vida fez isso e de repente... Eu percebi que a única pessoa que sempre foi sincero com Lex e o amou de verdade e sem interesse foi Clark... Nem mesmo o pai de Lex, Lionel Luthor, amou o filho.

É isso... Muita conversa, muita explicação, mas acho que é uma boa coisa você explicar as razões que te levaram a escrever algo que normalmente você não escreveria de jeito nenhum... Eu nunca me senti inspirada a escrever yaoi, até gosto de ler, mas inspiração nunca tinha havido... Até agora...

Com vocês......

Fascinante Amizade

Capítulo 1: Cartas, Mistérios e Surpreendentes Revelações.

— Olá... 

— Lex? Oi... 

— Estava passando aqui perto da fazenda e resolvi fazer uma visita. Espero que seu pai não se importe. 

— Ele se faz de durão, mas sabe que tem que respeitar as minhas amizades... Alguma novidade? 

— Só essa... — Lex entrega um papel para Clark. 

— O que é isso? 

— Leia... É, no mínimo, curioso... 

Clark abre o misterioso papel e o lê. Lá estava escrito: "_Minha missão era acabar com seu pai, mas quando te vi outro dia mesmo que ao longe, perdi completamente o anseio da vingança que fora cravado em meu coração"_. 

— E então, o que acha? — pergunta Lex. 

— Acho que seu pai tem muitos inimigos. 

— Isso eu já sabia... — diz Lex com um sorriso. 

— E também acho que conquistou o coração de alguém que, digamos, não foi contratada para a mais digna das missões. 

— Será uma assassina profissional? 

— Por que ser tão otimista, Lex? Pode ser uma psicopata fugida de um hospício a fim de acabar com toda a família Luthor. 

— Tem razão... Otimismo é para os fracos. Do jeito que você colocou, as coisas não poderiam piorar. 

— Quer ver como podem..? 

— Como? 

— Se ao invés de uma psicopata fosse... Um psicopata... 

— Aí seria o completo caos... 

— Não admitiria que um homem se apaixonasse por você? Que preconceituoso... 

— Não vá começar a fazer declarações de amor para mim a essa altura da vida. 

— Não, é claro que não. — diz Clark desviando o olhar. — Eu só estava brincando. 

— Qual é, Clark? Eu sei que é brincadeira... Não precisa ficar sem jeito assim. 

— É que foi uma brincadeira sem graça... Mas voltando ao assunto... Tome cuidado... Você pode estar sendo vigiado, seguido por alguém que não fazemos idéia de quem seja e nem quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções. 

— Não se preocupe... É provável que seja apenas um trote. 

— E a propósito, como recebeu a carta? 

— Quando acordei nessa manhã, estava no parapeito da minha janela. 

— Estranho... Alguém conseguiu entrar nos jardins da mansão Luthor durante a noite sem ser notado. 

— É... Nenhum dos empregados viu nada. E você e a Lana, como estão? 

— Na mesma... Não há progressos entre nós... 

— Amor verdadeiro... Se ama alguém verdadeiramente por que não deixar esta pessoa a par de seus sentimentos? O amor verdadeiro deve ser muito bonito. 

— Fala como se nunca tivesse amado alguém... 

Lex não responde. Apenas lança-lhe um olhar de quem não se importa. 

— Não acha isso muito triste? — pergunta Clark. 

— Até que não... Essas coisas referentes ao amor também trazem consigo a tristeza e a dor. Olhando por esse ângulo, tudo é muito triste... Amar e não amar... 

— O que vai fazer a respeito da carta? — Clark muda de assunto de novo. 

— Por enquanto nada... Bom, já vou indo... 

— Se cuida... 

Passam-se três dias. 

Clark decide passar pelo escritório de Lex para ver como ele está. 

— Quer dizer que recebeu mais cartas... 

— Uma por noite. Aqui estão... — Lex retira de uma gaveta alguns papéis e os entrega a Clark. 

Numa das cartas está escrito: "_A essência de um Luthor é sempre ruim... E mesmo assim o sorriso que encontrei em sua face teve o poder de me comover. Sob as estrelas, vejo e sinto toda a ideologia se deteriorar até virar pó... A culpa é sua..._". 

— Nossa! Profundo, hein? Tou começando a achar que se trata de uma relação de amor e ódio. 

— Não é hora para brincadeiras, Clark. A verdade é que todas as noites alguém vem até aqui me deixar uma mensagem e eu não consigo saber de quem se trata. Passei a última noite acordado e não vi ninguém. 

— Estão deixando sempre no mesmo lugar? 

— Não... Estão deixando por aí... Nos jardins, nos parapeitos das janelas, nos batentes das portas... Na parte da manhã, algum empregado sempre acha uma delas e como estão endereçadas a mim, eles vem me entregar.... 

— Se você quiser, eu posso passar essa noite aqui com você para tentarmos descobrir juntos o que significa tudo isso. 

— É uma boa idéia. Vou pedir para prepararem o quarto de hóspedes e... 

— Lex... 

— O que foi? 

— Eu acho melhor ficar no mesmo quarto que você. Eu quero estar perto de você caso aconteça alguma coisa. 

— Tudo bem... Só tem um problema... Você já esteve no meu quarto e sabe que só tenho uma cama de casal... 

— Sim e também tem algumas poltronas. 

— É.... 

— Pra mim está ótimo. Não vou para lá para dormir mesmo... Quero descobrir o nosso intruso e para isso, não vale dormir. 

— Clark... Obrigado... 

— O que é isso... Você sabe que faço qualquer coisa pelos meus amigos. 

E a noite.... 

— Não podemos vacilar, Lex! Não sabemos a que horas da noite exatamente esse invasor vem até aqui por isso qualquer cochilo pode ser fatal. 

— Tem razão... 

— Que horas são? 

— Uma da manhã... Você está com sono, Clark? 

— Eu não... E você, está? 

— Um pouco... O dia não foi dos melhores e hoje cedo, às 08:00, terei uma reunião muito importante. 

— Nossa... Então dorme um pouco. Eu fico vigiando... Qualquer coisa eu te acordo. 

— Tem certeza? 

— Claro... Dorme aí, vai... 

— Então está bem... É apenas um cochilo... — Lex deita-se, mal fecha os olhos e já está dormindo, pois tinha sido realmente um dia muito cansativo. 

Clark continua esparramado numa das poltronas do quarto com os olhos bem abertos e atento a todo e qualquer barulho suspeito. Vez ou outra ele fazia uma busca geral pelos jardins com a sua visão de raio-x, mas tudo estava tranqüilo. 

— Você estava mesmo cansado... — diz Clark com um sorriso enquanto olha para Lex já dormindo sobre a enorme cama de casal. Ambos estavam vestidos para o dia, pois pretendiam sair no meio da noite para pegarem o estranho das mensagens. 

Clark continua observando Lex dormir com serenidade. Tratava-se de uma imagem muito bonita... Os lençóis de seda num tom de azul claro com várias almofadas e travesseiros por todos os lados a envolverem Lex, dando a impressão que passavam-lhe tranqüilidade e comodidade. Clark sabia o que sentia por Lex... Ele o amava... O amara desde o primeiro encontro quando salvara a vida de Lex. Este teria sido condenado a morte certa ao perder o controle do carro e cair em alta velocidade de uma altíssima ponte. Clark estava lá e o salvou... A partir daquele dia, Lex tornar-se-ia a pessoa mais importante da vida de Clark, mas... Como conviver com algo assim? O que seus pais e seus amigos diriam se soubessem que ele amava um homem? O que o próprio Lex diria? Clark achou melhor renunciar a este sentimento, disfarçando-o o máximo que pudesse... Seria seu melhor amigo e faria por ele tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance. 

Mas agora..... Agora todo o amor e o desejo reprimido por tanto tempo estavam gritando dentro de Clark, pulsando em todas as partes do seu corpo... Ele estava ali, tão perto, tão lindo, tão único... Sim, único... Nunca, no mundo, haveria outro como Lex Luthor. Clark sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de se aproximar e assim o fez. 

Sentou-se na borda da cama e ficou mais uma vez observando a fisionomia calma de Lex dormindo. Hesitou um pouco antes de tocar levemente o rosto de Lex com a ponta dos dedos. Como ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que pudesse acordar, Clark concluiu que estava num sono profundo. 

Clark via em Lex o homem mais bonito e inteligente que ele já conhecera... Não que isso antes fizesse alguma diferença... Clark nunca se interessara por um homem em sua vida e sim, até sentia algo por Lana, mas nem se comparava com o que sentia por Lex. Com cuidado, acariciou-lhe o rosto, os braços, a cabeça completamente lisa e foi se aproximando devagar da face de Lex até tocar-lhe os lábios com os próprios lábios. Depois afastou-se um pouco e voltou a acariciar-lhe o rosto com as costas dos dedos médio e indicador. 

— Você nunca entenderia o meu amor.... — diz Clark num sussurro quase inaudível. 

— Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por tudo aquilo que cativas... — Lex fala sem se mexer ou ao menos abrir os olhos. 

— Lex? — Clark fala num susto. — Está acordado ou apenas falando dormindo? 

— Que resposta você prefere? — diz Lex abrindo os olhos sem se levantar. 

— Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria ter feito aquilo... Foi um impulso... Me desculpe... Por favor.... 

— Pequeno Príncipe... 

— O quê?! — Clark está atordoado. 

— Um trecho de "O Pequeno Príncipe"... Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por tudo aquilo que cativas... — explica Lex. 

— Sim! Claro... Pequeno príncipe.... Estava acordado o tempo todo? 

— O tempo todo não... Mas não poderia dormir profundamente sabendo que talvez você viesse a precisar de mim. Qualquer movimento estranho me acordaria... 

— Eu não sei o que dizer... 

— Nem eu... Isso foi.... Chocante.... 

— É... Eu sei.... — diz Clark baixando a cabeça. 

— Que horas são? 

— Duas e meia... 

— Nada de anormal? 

— Não... Tudo tranqüilo... 

— Você deve estar com sono. Por que não dorme um pouco? 

— Olha Lex... Não quero fazer o que a maioria das pessoas fazem numa situação como essa. 

— E o que as pessoas fazem numa situação como essa? 

— Elas mudam de assunto e nunca mais falam a respeito, fazendo de conta que nada aconteceu, mas no fundo, não esquecem de nada e sabem que sabem e sabem que a outra pessoa sabe, mas nunca esclarecem nada e aí... Tudo fica estranho e embaraçoso, até que um dia cada um por si só decide se afastar do outro... Para sempre... 

— Quem disse que nós não vamos falar do assunto, Clark? — Lex senta-se na cama. — Eu só estou achando engraçada essa sua cara apavorada. Está com medo de quê? Por que tanto pavor? Você está com medo de perder a minha amizade? A minha companhia? Por que confessou que me ama? 

— Sim... 

— Está com medo que eu sinta raiva de você e te proíba de dirigir a palavra a mim e que, depois de tudo isso eu espalhe para seus amigos e seu pai que você está apaixonado por um homem que sou eu? 

— S-sim... — diz Clark muito nervoso. — É isso... 

— Por que eu faria isso com a única pessoa que me ama de verdade... Se eu amo esta pessoa tanto quanto ela a mim? 

— Obrigado Lex... Eu prometo que... — Clark está gesticulando nervoso e de repente pára. — O que... O que foi que você disse??? 

— Que te amo, Clark Kent... — Lex sorri para Clark. — Como nunca percebeu isso? 

— É... É verdade? Não é brincadeira? Não é mesmo? 

— Acha que Lex Luthor vai brincar com uma coisa dessas? 

— É que você parece tão imparcial... Sabe, não está nervoso nem parece preocupado, pelo contrário... Está sorrindo... 

— Por que eu deveria estar nervoso e preocupado? E por que não sorrir quando se está feliz? 

— É mesmo...!! Sorrir por estar feliz...!! É isso mesmo...!! — Clark continua nervoso e ofegante. 

— Calma Clark... — Lex coloca as mãos sobre o peito de Clark. — Diga que me ama de novo... Afinal, naquela hora você achava que eu estava dormindo... 

— Eu... Eu... Eu... 

Clark estava inegavelmente nervoso. Nunca esperaria tantas emoções de uma vez só... Primeiro, Lex ouvira uma declaração que não era para ele ouvir e agora, o próprio Lex declarava seu amor por Clark de uma maneira tão espontânea que Clark estava quase pirando com tudo aquilo. Lex conhecia bem o amigo e entendia o espanto que estava sendo transmitido pelos olhos dele. Clark não conseguia dizer mais nada... Com isso, Lex se aproximou ainda mais de Clark, tomou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios devagar... E várias vezes... 

— Amo você.... — Lex repetia a cada beijo que dava em Clark. — Amo você....... Amo você...... 

Clark piscou como se estivesse saindo de um transe e segurou também o rosto de Lex entre as mãos. 

— Eu também amo você. — Clark diz, beijando Lex com maior intensidade e se entregando à sensação mais incrível que já tivera na vida. De repente, ele solta Lex. 

— O que foi? — pergunta Lex percebendo que Clark notara alguma coisa. 

— Eu não sei... Acho que ouvi um barulho. — sim, ele tinha ouvido, mas por causa de sua super audição. Lex nunca poderia ouvir. 

— Eu não estou ouvindo nada, Clark. Não será a sua imaginação? 

— Não... Eu vou lá fora... 

— Eu também vou. — se disponibiliza Lex. 

— Não Lex... Eu vou sozinho. 

— Mas Clark... Não pode ir sozinho. Pode ser perigoso. 

— Por isso quero que você fique aqui. Não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça. 

— E nem eu quero que nada de ruim te aconteça. Vamos juntos! 

Como explicar a Lex que quase nada de ruim poderia acontecer a Clark a não ser que quem quer que estivesse lá, carregasse consigo um pedaço de meteoro verde... A única coisa capaz de vencer Clark... Sem saída, Clark consentiu. 

— Tudo bem, Lex... Mas é melhor nos separarmos. — Clark ouve o barulho vindo de uma certa direção. — Você vai por ali... — diz apontando para a direção oposta a do barulho. — E eu por aqui... — apontando para a direção do barulho. 

— Ok. — concorda Lex. — Tome isso. — Lex entrega um tipo de revólver para Clark. 

— Pra que isso? 

— Pro caso do nosso visitante ser agressivo. Não se preocupe... A munição é composta de dardos tranqüilizantes. 

— Então é melhor você levar. 

— Eu já tenho uma aqui comigo. — disse abrindo o casaco preto e mostrando a arma escondida. 

— Então está bem. 

— Clark... 

— Sim? 

— Não esqueça do que aconteceu aqui hoje.... 

— Nunca... — respondeu Clark piscando um olho e saindo em seguida. 

O barulho que Clark escutava era muito discreto, quase imperceptível... Pareciam passos, mas passos muito, muito leves. Com sua super velocidade Clark alcança uma árvore frondosa dos jardins da mansão Luthor e sobe nela. Instantes depois ele vê... Vê uma criatura se aproximar... Era um bicho, um animal enorme.... Um lobo... Clark observa. De repente o animal pára e fareja algo. Ele olha para o alto da árvore e pressente a presença de Clark. 

Clark percebe! O animal sai correndo em disparada e pula sem sacrifícios os muros da mansão para o lado de fora. Clark também pula os altos muros e sai atrás do lobo. Ambos são muito velozes... Inicia-se uma caçada pela floresta de Smallville. 

Um uivo ecoa por toda a floresta. De todos os pontos da cidade este pôde ser ouvido. Lex que ainda procurava por alguma coisa se assusta. 

— O que foi isso? Não temos lobos aqui em Smallville. — ele tem um mau pressentimento. — Clark... Onde está Clark? 

Clark segue o lobo por mais de uma hora e o vê entrando em uma caverna. Ele prefere esperar o dia clarear para ir até lá, mas montou guarda para se certificar de que o lobo não sairia dali. Com os primeiros raios de sol, Clark se aproximou da caverna e foi entrando com cuidado. Percebeu que internamente era um lugar muito grande. Deitada no chão dormindo havia alguém. Uma mulher... Uma jovem mulher. Clark se aproximou ainda mais e observou. Ela era muito bonita. 

"_Será ela a mulher que está apaixonada pelo Lex?_", pensa Clark. 

A jovem acorda instintivamente percebendo que tem companhia e se posicionando para lutar. 

— Calma... — Clark coloca as mãos na frente do corpo. — Eu não vou te machucar. Sou Clark Kent e você? 

— Maisha Mai. O que quer aqui? 

— Você mora aqui? 

— É, eu moro. O que você quer aqui, responda! — ela pega uma lança comprida que estava bem próxima. 

— É que eu estava perseguindo um lobo que veio parar aqui. 

— Muitos animais entram e saem daqui a todo momento. Não posso controlar isso. 

— É, mas ele não saiu. 

— Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? 

— Eu estava vigiando. Ele deve estar aqui em algum lugar. 

— Não tem nada aqui! Vá embora! 

— Você vive sozinha aqui? Onde está a sua família? 

— Eu não tenho família! E visitantes não são bem vindos! 

— Aqui é bastante afastado da cidade. Não sente falta das pessoas? 

— A floresta me dá tudo do que preciso. Não gosto de pessoas e não gosto de você! 

— Não gosta de pessoas? Nem de...... Lex Luthor? 

— O quê? — a garota pisca com a simples pronúncia do nome de Lex. 

— É você quem está enviando as cartas para ele, não é? 

— Não sei do que está falando. 

— O lobo é seu? É ele quem leva as cartas para a mansão? Se for, é muito bem treinado. Achei que não existissem mais lobos em Smallville. 

— Já disse que não sei do que está falando, agora me deixe em paz ou terei que usar isso! — diz a garota levantando a lança. 

— Não precisa, eu já vou. Só quero que saiba que Lex é uma boa pessoa. 

— Os Luthors não prestam! — grita ela. 

— Como formou essa opinião? 

— É a opinião de todos. 

— Mas você vive isolada de todos. Não deveria se influenciar dessa maneira. Você está apaixonada por ele? Pelo Lex? 

— O quê?! 

— Onde o conheceu? O que quer com ele? Você vai até a mansão Luthor durante a noite ou só o seu lobo? 

— Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada, idiota! Vai embora daqui! Me deixa em paz! 

— Já vou... Mas, se precisar conversar me procure. Eu só quero ajudar. — com essas palavras Clark deixa a caverna. 

Naquele mesmo dia, Clark procura Chloe, sua amiga do colégio e que pesquisa sobre os casos sobrenaturais que já ocorreram em Smallville. 

— Chloe, preciso que descubra alguma coisa, qualquer coisa sobre Maisha Mai. É muito importante. 

— O que foi dessa vez? 

— Ainda não sei, mas acho que essa garota está apaixonada pelo Lex, mas quer matar o pai dele. 

— Lionel Luthor? Bom, é só mais uma na fila. 

— Não brinca, Chloe... Isso é sério. 

Alguém bate à porta. 

— Posso entrar? 

— Lex? Você tão cedo por aqui? — Chloe se espanta. 

— Pois é... É que me deu saudade... Dos amigos... 

— Ah... Sei... — Chloe acha estranho esse comportamento de Lex. — Lex com saudade dos amigos. Fato inédito, não? Quer dar uma entrevista para o jornal do colégio e falar mais a respeito? 

— Na verdade eu queria falar com Clark... Se você não se importar. 

— Eu? Me importar? Imagina... Se fosse a loirinha arrasadora de corações do segundo ano eu até me importaria, mas você? Claro que não... 

— Que bom que confia em mim. — diz Lex com um sorriso. 

— Com licença. — Chloe sai da sala. 

— Essa menina ainda gosta muito de você, Clark. 

— Às vezes eu acho que sim, às vezes acho que não... E a reunião? 

— Adiada... Por mim... Não estava com o menor ânimo. Você sumiu de repente. 

— Eu encontrei alguém ontem. Acho que é a nossa psicopata apaixonada. 

— E ela é bonita? 

— Até que é... Não é de se jogar fora não. 

— Não estou interessado. Amo outra pessoa... — Lex pisca um olho. — Dorme lá em casa hoje? Ainda estou correndo risco. 

— Tudo por um amigo. 

— O que vamos fazer a respeito dessa fulana? 

— A Chloe vai investigar pra gente. O nome dela é Maisha Mai. 

— Nunca ouvi falar. 

— Pois é... Ela vive na floresta. 

— Estranho. E como acha que me conheceu? 

— Não faço idéia, mas não morre de amores pelos Luthor não. Seu pai deve ter feito algo de muito ruim a ela... Direta ou indiretamente. 

— Não me admiro mais com essas coisas. Estou eternamente ligado ao nome Lionel Luthor. 

— Mas você não é como ele. 

— Não, mas quem liga? 

— Eu ligo. 

— E é justamente por isso que temos o que temos, Clark. Até mais tarde. 

— Até... 

Lex vai embora e Chloe volta a entrar na sala. 

— Nossa! O Lex tá estranho... O que ele quis dizer com "Não estou interessado, amo outra pessoa"? Quem é essa pessoa, hein, Clark? 

— Não posso acreditar que você estava ouvindo nossa conversa por trás da porta, Chloe!!! 

— Ei... Calma aí... Não é toa que eu fui escolhida a repórter do ano, não é? Eu sei caçar a notícia... 

— Bisbilhotar é a palavra certa para você... 

— Vocês não falaram nada de mais e foi bom que agora você não precisa mais repetir aquelas coisas sobre a Maisha Mai de novo. Eu já ouvi tudinho. O Lex está com medo dela, é? Ela o ameaça durante a noite e é por isso que você vai dormir lá? 

— Isso mesmo... Ainda não sabemos o quão perigosa ela pode ser até você levantar a ficha dela e por isso todo cuidado é pouco. 

— E sobre o amor de Lex? 

— Não estou autorizado a falar nada a esse respeito. 

— Alguém daqui do colégio? 

— Nada a declarar... 

— Qual é, Clark? Essas coisas não ficam em segredo por muito tempo numa cidade como Smallville. 

— Não importa. Dei minha palavra de que não comentaria sobre isso com ninguém e não vou quebrá-la. 

— Então tá.... Fazer o que... 

— Trabalhar... Pesquisar! Vamos Chloe! A vida de Lex pode estar correndo perigo. 

— Tá, tá... Já tou indo! 


	2. Eternamente Unidos pelo Destino

Fascinante Amizade 

_Capítulo 2: Eternamente Unidos pelo Destino. _

_Nota_: Hoje é 12/08/03. Acabei de assistir um episódio de Smallville no canal da Warner e sinceramente... Tudo o que eu disse no início desse fic é a pura verdade... Ninguém ama o Lex, apesar de ele _ainda_ não ser uma pessoa ruim.... Quer dizer, quase ninguém... Clark ama... ^_^ 

Naquele mesmo dia, à tarde... 

— Clark! Não sabe o que eu descobri! — diz Chloe orgulhosa de seu trabalho. 

— Se você não me disser, eu não vou saber mesmo. 

— É sobre a Maisha Mai. 

— E o que descobriu? 

— Ela está desaparecida desde o dia das chuvas do meteoro... Acharam o corpo da mãe dela. Parece que as duas fugiram para a floresta quando um meteoro caiu sobre a casa onde moravam. 

— Apenas as duas? Ela não tinha pai? 

— Não consta nada a respeito do pai... Acho que devia ser filha de mãe solteira. Ah... Mais uma coisa... Não sei se é importante, mas a mãe dela trabalhava numa das fábricas Luthor. 

— É a única ligação entre ela e os Luthor? 

— Aparentemente sim... Inclusive ela tinha um cargo privilegiado na fábrica. Não tinha do que reclamar... 

— E por que essa garota queria matar o Sr. Lionel? 

— Não faço idéia... Tem certeza que se trata da mesma pessoa das mensagens? 

— É o mais provável. 

A noite, na mansão Luthor. 

— Então a mãe dessa garota era funcionária do meu pai? 

— Foi o que Chloe descobriu. 

— Mas isso não quer dizer nada. 

Clark e Lex conversavam no quarto, sentados cada um de um lado da cama enquanto suas mãos se encontravam, fazendo com que seus dedos brincassem de se entrelaçar. 

— E a Lana? — perguntou Lex. 

— O que tem a Lana? 

— Sempre pensei que ela fosse o seu grande amor... 

— Eu sempre quis que todos pensassem isso.... Precisava tentar não deixar óbvio demais o que sinto por você. 

— É... Eu sempre estranhei o fato de você demonstrar que a amava, mas nunca fazer nada a respeito... Nunca se declarar... 

— E você me dava força para fazer isso... 

— Eu sempre desejei a sua felicidade, Clark. O amor está acima de muitas coisas. 

— Agora eu sei... — diz Clark sorrindo. — Acima de regras impostas pela sociedade e de preconceitos em geral. 

Lex se aproxima mais de Clark e pousa a cabeça em seu peito. 

— Não sabe quantas vezes eu quis estar aqui... — Lex diz enquanto fecha os olhos. 

— Não sabe quantas vezes eu desejei que estivesse. — Clark o protege, abraçando-o. 

Nessa hora Clark ouve mais uma vez um barulho. O mesmo barulho da noite anterior. Ele levanta um pouco a cabeça e começa a vasculhar os jardins com sua visão de raio-x. 

— O que foi, Clark? 

— Lex, eu já volto. 

— Não! Você não vai... 

— Já esqueceu? 

— O quê? 

— Sou eternamente responsável por você, pequeno príncipe.... — Clark diz e depois dá um rápido beijo em Lex, saindo sem dar tempo do outro falar qualquer coisa que fosse. 

Lex vira para o outro lado e apóia a cabeça num dos travesseiros. 

— É... Mas tudo é recíproco, Clark... Também sou responsável por você. — Lex se levanta, abre uma gaveta da sua escrivaninha e retira uma arma. — Essa não é com dardos tranqüilizantes... Pela vida vale tudo... — diz observando bem a arma e saindo em seguida a procura de Clark. 

Clark está andando pelos jardins a procura de algo, talvez um lobo ou a garota da floresta. Ele pressente uma aproximação... Olha para todos os lados, mas não vê nada. De repente, correndo em sua direção ele avista um enorme lobo branco. O lobo o derruba, ficando sobre ele e mostrando seus afiadíssimos dentes num rosnado assombroso. Clark não faz nada. Fica imóvel olhando fixamente para os olhos do animal que não pára de mostrar as presas como se suas intenções fosse apenas de causar medo já que não atacava de uma vez. 

De repente, o barulho de um tiro..... Clark vira o rosto devagar na direção do barulho e vê Lex com uma arma apontada para cima. Ele atira mais uma vez. O lobo fica olhando para Lex e pára de rosnar. Seus olhos de ameaçadores tornam-se quase que ternos.... Clark percebe a mudança. 

— Lex! Abaixe a arma! — grita Clark. Nessa hora o lobo volta suas atenções para ele e volta a rosnar com ferocidade. — Calma... — pede Clark. — Eu não quis gritar assim, tá bem? Você gosta daquele homem? Ele te acalma? 

Lex vem se aproximando devagar, ainda com a arma em punho. 

— Clark? Está ferido? — pergunta ele. 

— Não, Lex... Está tudo bem... Venha mais perto, mas abaixe a arma, por favor. Confie em mim. 

— Ok... — Lex abaixa a arma. — O que eu devo fazer? 

— Fale com ela... 

— Com ela? — surpreende-se Lex. — É... É uma loba? 

— Isso... É uma loba... Uma loba muito especial.... Tente passar segurança na sua voz. 

— Certo... — Lex já está bem perto agora. — O que eu devo dizer? 

— Sei lá... O que acha de pedir para ela sair de cima de mim? 

— Meu Deus... Eu vou pedir a uma loba que, por favor, saia de cima de você...? 

Nesse instante, o animal faz o que Lex falou e sai de cima de Clark. 

— Viu só? — diz Clark. — Eu disse que ela era especial. 

— É, mas agora ela está vindo na minha direção! — Lex se assusta e volta a apontar a arma. A loba pára. 

— Eu já disse, Lex. Abaixe a arma... Essa loba não é um animal comum. 

— Falar é fácil quando não se tem um animal deste tamanho vindo em sua direção. 

A loba senta-se e fica quieta, observando Lex, que abaixa a arma e também fixa seu olhar no dela. 

— Tem razão. — conclui ele. — Tem algo de especial nesse animal.... Não é, garota?! — Lex fala com a loba. — O que foi? Você gosta de mim... É isso? — agora é ele quem se aproxima da loba que está parada. 

Ele fica bem de frente com a loba e toca sua cabeça, ainda com medo, mas um pouco mais seguro. 

— O que você quer, hein? – ele fala com certa delicadeza. — Trouxe alguma carta para mim, hoje? 

A loba faz o inesperado. Deita-se sobre os pés de Lex e uiva baixinho. Clark se aproxima. 

— É... Você a conquistou completamente. 

— Nenhuma fêmea resiste ao charme de Lex Luthor. 

— É mesmo? Bom saber... 

— O que não quer dizer que eu me interesse. — Lex lança-lhe um sorriso maroto. — Voltando ao assunto de nos mantermos vivos, o que vamos fazer com ela? — diz apontando para a loba que continua sobre seus pés. 

— Não sei... A fêmea é sua... Não minha... 

De repente a loba levanta a cabeça como se pressentisse algo. Os primeiros raios de sol começam a despontar em Smallville. Ela se levanta totalmente, olha para Lex, para Clark e sai correndo... Segundos depois, alcança os muros e pula sem dificuldades. 

— O que deu nela?! — grita Lex. 

— Não sei! Vamos ver se conseguimos segui-la. 

— Impossível. Viu aquela velocidade?! 

— Vamos tentar mesmo assim... — Clark esqueceu que só ele poderia competir em nível de igualdade com o animal. 

Os dois saem correndo da mansão. Lex até pensou em sugerir que fossem em seu carro, mas depois tomou consciência que iria dizer uma besteira... A loba seguiria o caminho da floresta e nenhum carro poderia seguir por ali. Eles já alcançavam a floresta quando nesse instante, ouviu-se mais um tiro... Desta vez no meio da floresta e desta vez de espingarda... Clark e Lex se entreolham e saem correndo na direção do estrondo. Parecia não ser muito longe de onde estavam. 

Quando chegam ao local provável, eles vêem a loba ao chão... Tinha sido acertada na perna e um homem ao seu lado já engatilhando a próxima bala na espingarda. Clark e Lex ficaram atrás de algumas árvores e ouviram o homem falar... 

— Sua idiota miserável! Eu mandei você até lá para matar Lionel e sua raça e não ficar amiguinha do filho dele! Vai pagar com a vida por esse erro fatal!!! 

A loba só virou o rosto para o outro lado. 

— Acreditou mesmo que Lionel Luthor era seu pai?! Acreditou que era uma Luthor? Eu só disse que ele tinha abandonado você e sua mãe a própria sorte para que você ficasse com ódio dele e usasse seus poderes para mata-lo!! Nunca achei que ia se comover com essa conversinha de família ao ver o tal Lex, imaginando que era seu irmão! Sua imbecil! Você não é irmã de Lex Luthor! Ouviu isso! Não é irmã de Lex Luthor! 

De trás da árvore, Lex e Clark estavam pasmos. 

— Você está entendendo alguma coisa, Clark? Como assim a loba ser minha irmã? 

— Veja aquilo, Lex! — Clark aponta. 

Os raios de sol aumentaram mais e ali, diante do homem armado de espingarda a loba virou uma mulher... 

— Ela é a garota que encontrei na floresta...! 

— A tal Maisha Mai? — Lex está atônito. — Ela era a loba o tempo todo? 

— Parece que sim. — Clark confirma. 

— Mentira! — a menina ferida na perna grita com o homem. — Lionel é meu pai sim e Lex é meu irmão.... Meu irmão.... — ela repete. — Nós somos muito parecidos e eu não posso fazer mal a ninguém da minha família. Minha mãe nunca falou sobre o meu pai por que dizia que ele não prestava... E você... Você cuidou de mim depois que minha mãe morreu na chuva de meteoros e me revelou a verdade... Que Lionel Luthor era o meu verdadeiro pai, mas que não me assumiu como filha... Você plantou o ódio no meu coração e todo esse tempo eu odiei os Luthors, mas Lex não tem culpa pelos atos do nosso pai... Ele é meu irmão.... Eu nunca tive um irmão na minha vida.... 

— Tola sentimental! Já disse que eu te usei para que matasse Lionel por mim com seus poderes. Ninguém poderia condenar um animal irracional, mas tudo foi em vão... Toda a assistência que eu te dei, todo o cuidado que tive em te proteger na floresta dos outros que não entenderiam sua condição sobrenatural e para quê? Para você me trair dessa maneira? Você merece a morte! — ele aponta a espingarda para a cabeça da garota. 

— Largue essa arma. — alguém diz atrás do homem, encostando um revólver nas suas costas. — Ninguém vai matar a minha irmã. — era Lex. 

Clark se aproxima também e rapidamente tira a espingarda das mãos do homem. 

— Do que... Do que está falando, Luthor Júnior? — o homem grita. — Você sabe muito bem que ela não é sua irmã! Eu inventei tudo issooooooo!!!!! 

Lex olha para a garota jogada ao chão, sangrando muito da ferida feita com a bala de espingarda na perna direita. Seus olhos tornaram-se apreensivos e pareciam demonstrar mais medo da resposta de Luthor do que de morrer ainda há pouco. 

— Claro que só pode ser ela... A minha irmã que meu pai não assumiu e me confessou tudo há alguns anos atrás. Se meu pai estiver certo, ela tem agora 16 anos e eu a procurei muito por todo esse tempo depois que descobri que ela existia.... Depois que descobri que em algum lugar do mundo, eu tinha uma irmã. — disse Lex com um meio sorriso. — Enfim, a encontrei... Isto é... Ela me encontrou... 

Enquanto Lex falava e olhava para Maisha ao mesmo tempo, o homem percebeu uma distração de Lex e tomou-lhe a arma. Clark posicionou-se para agir, mas só viu uma sombra voar por cima dele e cair por cima do homem.... Era Maisha. Os dois rolaram lutando numa ribanceira próxima e ouviu-se mais um tiro. Clark e Lex estavam logo atrás e viram o homem levantar-se quase ileso... Apenas alguns arranhões da queda... Por outro lado, no chão com um sangramento fatal no estômago, estava Maisha... O homem apontou a arma também para Clark e Lex. 

— Fiquem paradinhos aí ou serão os próximos. 

Clark mirou num ponto da arma e ativou sua visão de raio laser, fazendo a arma esquentar bastante a ponto de queimar a mão do tal homem e este larga-la num susto. Percebendo que agora estava desarmado, tentou correr para longe. 

Clark e Lex correram para ver Maisha. 

— Maisha! — grita Lex colocando a cabeça da garota em seu colo. — Maisha... Está ferida gravemente. Vou te levar a um hospital. 

— Lex... — ela diz baixinho. — Não adianta... Um animal conhece o cheiro da morte... Eu... Eu estou feliz, Lex... Estou muito feliz.... Você estava me procurando mesmo? 

— Não teve um só dia desde que fiquei sabendo de tudo que eu não pensasse em onde você poderia estar... 

— Eu estava me escondendo de todos.... Me perdoa irmão.... 

— Me perdoa você, minha querida irmã... — disse beijando-lhe a testa. — Me perdoa por não ter procurado melhor. 

— Não foi sua culpa... — Maisha já balbuciava as palavras com muita dificuldade devido ao sangue que já fugia em abundância por sua boca e nariz. — Adeus... — ela virou o rosto para o outro lado e fechou os olhos. 

— Adeus, Maisha.... 

Lex a soltou devagar e olhou em volta. 

— Clark? Clark? — ele procurou, mas não viu nem sinal de Clark. — Ele estava aqui agorinha mesmo. 

Num outro ponto da floresta, o homem corria com toda a velocidade quanto fosse possível a ele, mas no caminho a sua frente, ele dá de cara com Clark. 

— Como??? Como?? Como pode estar aqui? Vocês tinham ficado bem atrás... 

— Não importa... Você vem comigo. Vai responder pelo assassinato de Maisha Mai e pela tentativa de assassinato de Lionel Luthor. 

Na noite seguinte.... 

— Se pensa que estou apaixonada por ti, engana-se... O tipo de amor que sinto é outro... Outro, mas ainda assim com força suficiente para mudar um ser, uma vida, uma existência.... E tenho medo.... Muito medo.... — Clark estava lendo uma mensagem. — Então ela conseguiu deixar uma última mensagem... 

— Pois é... Quando voltei para casa depois do ocorrido, um de meus empregados me entregou. Acho que ela tinha deixado por aí antes de a encontrarmos. Era isso que ela estava trazendo ontem. 

— Sabe que achei muito bonito o que você fez com relação a ela... Nunca pensei que Lex Luthor fosse capaz de algo tão grandioso. 

— Também me assustei comigo mesmo... Quando me vi, estava confirmando que Maisha era minha irmã... Agi sem pensar... Culpa sua que me deixa assim tão benevolente quando está perto de mim. 

— Ah é? Então que tal me reconhecer como seu irmão e daí eu herdaria a metade da fortuna dos Luthor. — brinca Clark. 

— Acho que isso não iria dá certo. — sorri Lex. — Se algum dia nos descobrirem vão nos chamar de "bichas incestuosas". 

— Tem razão... Incesto é algo repugnante. — diz Clark com ar de seriedade. 

Os dois caem na gargalhada. 

— Falando sério... — retoma Clark. — O homem confessou tudo. Ele se chama Samuel Litlle... Parece que tinha um negócio com carvão por aqui, mas seu pai desapropriou as terras que ele explorava... 

— As terras eram dele? 

— Não... Ninguém sabe de quem eram realmente. Um dia, Lionel surgiu como o novo dono. 

— Por isso o desejo de matar meu pai... 

— É... Ele ficou desesperado na época. Não tinha para onde ir e por uns tempos ficou na cidade como pedinte. Depois sumiu.... 

— Entendo. E Maisha? 

— Ele a encontrou na floresta alguns meses depois que a mãe dela havia morrido. Como ele as conhecia, ficaram juntos por uns tempos. Ela ainda era muito criança por isso viu nele o adulto que iria ajuda-la e ele se aproveitou disso para induzir a menina a acreditar que Lionel era seu maldoso pai que a abandonou, para que ela, durante uma transformação, matasse Lionel sem que as suspeitas caíssem sobre ele. 

— Era justamente o que eu ia perguntar. Essa questão da transformação que presenciamos... Como se dava? 

— Ele contou que ficou sabendo desse poder da menina tempos depois que a encontrou e daí a idéia do plano de vingança... Ela virava loba com os raios da lua e voltava ao normal com os raios do sol. Ele não sabe muito a respeito, apenas disse o que ela lhe contou. 

— E o que foi? 

— Que no dia da chuva de meteoros, ela tentava achar um abrigo na floresta com a mãe. Maisha levava seu cachorrinho de estimação com elas e quando sua mãe foi mortalmente atingida por um meteoro, Maisha também foi lançada longe. Quando ela percebeu, seu cachorro estava completamente verde e começou a agir como louco mordendo-a em todas as partes do corpo. Como era pequeno, as feridas não foram muito graves, mas depois que o cachorro se acalmou, morreu e naquela mesma noite Maisha virou uma loba. 

— Provavelmente a radiação do meteoro afetou seu DNA, fazendo com que se misturasse ao do animal. 

— Eu também acho isso, mas só vamos ter certeza com o resultado da autópsia. 

— Bom, mas chega de conversa que já estou ficando com sono. O que faz aí nessa poltrona solitária? 

— Esperando um convite para um lugar melhor. 

— Convite oficializado. — Lex diz sorrindo. 

Clark levanta-se da poltrona e deita-se ao lado de Lex que aproveita para procurar aconchego nos braços de seu amado. 

— Sabe Lex... Uma vez uma índia me disse que um dia estaríamos de lados opostos... Que nós seriamos o equilíbrio entre o bem e mal... Acredita nisso? 

— Se eu acredito...? Não sei... Mas se um dia acontecer, com certeza eu serei o mal. 

— Por que acha isso? 

— Por que você não leva jeito para vilão, Clark. Você sempre será o mocinho, mas não importa.... Mesmo que um dia estejamos em lados opostos, eu sempre vou amar você. 

— E eu a ti, pequeno príncipe...... E eu a ti...... 

Fim 

_Notas Finais em 13/08/03: _

1 – Quanta satisfação em escrever esse fanfic. Nossa! Vocês nem podem imaginar o quanto! Estou eufórica e feliz pelo simples fato de ter terminado algo de que gostei tanto de escrever. 

2 – Eu amo Lex. 

3 – Para quem não conhece a história de Smallville, um esclarecimento... Toda a série é baseada em casos estranhos e sobrenaturais, geralmente causados pela chuva de meteoros que ocorreu no dia da chegada de Clark a Terra. 

4 – Eu amo Lex. 

5 – Houve mesmo, em um dos episódios, uma índia que disse a Clark que ele e seu quase irmão um dia seriam o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal. 

6 – Amo Lex... 

7 – Dedico esse fic as minhas amiguinhas Fabiola Yume e Pipe pelo fato de ter me inspirado em fanfics das duas para poder realizar a minha primeira experiência com o Yaoi. 

8 – Eu amo Lex ^__^ 


End file.
